List of Parties and Events in 2012
This whole list is all about the parties that are happening, or have been celebrated already, in the year 2012. Note that 2012 Might actually break the record number of parties in a year. 2009 held the record with about 18 parties. 2012 has a plan for 19-22 parties/events. {|border="1" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" !Party/event !! Start Date !! End Date !! Free Items !! Notes!! Characters !! The Special/Added Party Rooms |- |New Year's Day 2011||December 27th 2011||January 5th 2012||None||Even though it was mainly for 2011, it lasted into 2012. It's also not a party, it's just an event. This is the final event of 2011 and first event in 2012.||None||Ice Berg and Ski Hill |- |Underwater Expedition||January 26th 2012||January 31st 2012||Heavy Hat, Submarine Suit, and Cleaned Up Dock Background||This was the first party of 2012 and the 4th Expedition.||Rookie||The Deep, Maze Rooms |- |Fashion Show||February 2nd 2012||February 14th 2012||None||First Style/Fashion Party, also first party to take place in one room only||Cadence||Gift Shop |- |Rockhopper's Quest||February 24 2012 ||March 6th 2012||Crew Cap, Life Vest, Viking Lord Armor, Viking Lord Helmet||Confirmed in the 2012 sneak peek video. Also third time we set sail on the Migrator. Also First Rockhopper's Quest||Rockhopper||Migrator, Shipwreck Island, Dinosaur Island and Swashbuckler Trading Post |- |Puffle Party 2012||March 15th 2012||March 27th 2012||Polka Dot Puffle Hat, Mini Polka Dot Puffle Hat, First Prize Puffle Background||Rumored to be the Final Puffle Party. Also mixed together with the St. Partrick's Day party.||Puffle Handler|| Puffle Show and Puffle Play Zone |- |St. Patrick's Day Party 2012||March 15th 2012||March 27th 2012||Gigantic St. Patricks Hat||Unexpectedly and Strangely, The St. Patrick's Day Party Returned. The Final one was supposedly 2009 since many Penguins were playing, not celebrating. It returns as a one Room Party.||None||Mine Shack |- |April Fools' Party 2012||March 29||April 3||Blue Propeller Cap, Box Shoes, Box Hat and Box Costume||7th April Fools' Party, confirmed in The Club Penguin Times||Rookie||Dimensions |- |Easter Egg Hunt 2012||April 5||April 10||Yellow Bunny Ears||Confirmed at the membership page on Club Penguin's website. 6th Easter Egg Hunt||None||None. |- |Earth Day 2012||April 19||April 24|| Safari Helmet||Confirmed at the membership page on Club Penguin's website. 3rd Earth Day Party||Aunt Arctic||Town, Snow Forts, Plaza |- |Medieval Party 2012||May 17||May 30||Noble Helmet Skyward Staff,Crown of the Dragon King Pin , Battle Cape ||Confirmed on the Club Penguin Times and the membership page. Fifth Medieval Party. A new villain will be coming for knights to fight. ||Gary||Sky Kingdom |- |Super Hero Party||June 13||June 27||Unknown||First crossover. Will you save or destroy the city? Confirmed on May membership page, then on CP's UK website. First Super Hero Party.||Unknown||Unknown |- |Music Jam 2012||July 25||August 8||Unknown||Confirmed on the Disney UK website||Unknown||Everywhere |- Parties Old or New New Parties *Underwater Expedition *Fashion Show *Rockhopper's Quest *Super Hero Party Unconfirmed Parties Card-Jitsu Snow Card-Jitsu Shadow Returning Parties *Puffle Party 2012 *April Fools' Party 2012 *Earth Day 2012 *Medieval Party 2012 *Easter Egg Hunt 2012 *Music Jam 2012 *St. Patrick's Day Party 2012 Trivia *An odd event was that the St. Patrick's Day Party was going on at the same time as the Puffle Party 2012. *The St. Patrick's Day Party 2012 finally returned to Club Penguin after not being celebrated in 2010 and 2011. The Club Penguin Team took it away since many were not celebrating and playing instead. Although it returned as a small event. *Many penguins dislike 2012 as the parties and events didn't have much decorations. See Also *Parties *List of parties in 2005 *List of parties in 2006 *List of parties in 2007 *List of parties in 2008 *List of parties in 2009 *List of parties and events in 2010 *List of parties and events in 2011 Category:Events Category:Parties Category:2012 Category:Club Penguin Category:Article Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Events Category:Parties Category:2012 Category:Club Penguin Category:Article Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Events Category:Parties Category:2012 Category:Club Penguin Category:Article Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Events Category:Parties Category:2012 Category:Club Penguin Category:Article Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Events Category:Parties Category:2012 Category:Club Penguin Category:Article Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Events Category:Parties Category:2012 Category:Club Penguin Category:Article Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Events Category:Parties Category:2012 Category:Club Penguin Category:Article Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Events Category:Parties Category:2012 Category:Club Penguin Category:Article Category:Parties of 2012